Chapter 9: Battle For Tartarus Part 2
After we stopped Oceanus, Miles and I decided to make our way towards Quintus' cage. It wasn't the easiest thing ever, the Makhai were very skilled. Their skills plus their size and strength made them possibly the best warriors ever in history. "We need to hurry, Oceanus will be back soon", I said. We were stuck in a situation, Boyd and Clint were being over whelmed by monsters and Makhai's and Claudia and Alexia were being over whelmed by Makhai. "I think we should split up", I said. "I think your right, I will go help Boyd and Clint", Miles said. We separated and I sprinted towards Claudia and Alexia, they were surrounded and I shouted the best battle cry that I could. The Makhai turned their heads towards me and started running towards me. They fight while spinning in a circle so that both sides could get a chance to deliver a kill blow. I had no idea how to counter against them and their swords were destroying the shield Tyson made for me. One of them were able to pin by swiping its sword behind my feet and knocking me in the air. It rose its sword and swung it at my chest but I countered with my sword. The creature was staring at me with its crimson eyes, before it could give me the final blow an arrow shot through its head and it fell dead but its other side was done. Its other side swiped its sword across my face and cut me on my cheek and then I stabbed in its neck. "Are you okay", Claudia said. "I've been better", I replied. "If you two are done I need some help", Alexia said. She was rolling around trying to dodge attacks, it would have been better for her if she had a weapon but she fights with her fist. Claudia and I ran to her aid before she could get seriiously hurt. The Makhai did something I didn't expect, it breathed fire at us. Claudia formed a barrier protect us from the flames. "We need a plan", I said. "You think!", she replied. "When you bring the barrier down shoot a explosive arrow at its chest", I said and she shook here head okay. When the barrier went down I throw my sword at its chest and Claudia shot an explosive arrow at its chest. The creature fell back and was trying to get up. "Alexia start smashing its head in", I said and the daughter of Heracles started bashing both of its heads in with her fist. "You two could have gotten me killed if you had taken even longer", Alexia said. We made our way towards the cage Quintus was in, it was made out of dark marble with designs that looked like the souls of people being tortured. Quintus focused his eyes on us and was staring as if he was trying to remember who we were. "Silas is that you or another illusion?", Quintus said. "No man its me I'm here to take you home", I said. "It to you long enough", he said with a smile. Quintus started coughing and struggling for air. "Claudia is that you, I missed you so much", he said. "And I you", she replied. "Lets get him out", I said. I took my sword out the monsters chest and swung it my sword at the bars and it just bounced off the bars. "This cage is tough", I said. "I got this", Alexia said. she pulled open the cage with her hands but when she let go she looked very tired. "What happening to me", she said. "This cage drains of life and you pulled on the bars that made it happen quicker", Quintus said. He stood up the best he could and looked down at us. "We need to go save Triton he's our ticket out". Chapter 10: Battle For Tartarus Part 3 Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dark Storm Awakening